If
by kyurakyu
Summary: Hanya tentang Leo yang tidak peka dan Ken yang terlalu malu bahkan untuk menatap mata Leo. VIXX Fanfiction! Yaoi! Keo, LeKen! LeoxKen


Tittle: If

Cast:

Jung Taekwoon (Leo), Lee Jaehwan (Ken)

Cha Hakyeon (N), Kim Wonshik (Ravi)

Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk)

Pairing: Keo, Navi, Hyukbin

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Warning! OOC, Typo's, etc

Summary: Hanya tentang Leo yang tidak peka dan Ken yang terlalu malu bahkan untuk menatap mata Leo.

Happy Reading~~

~keo~

 _The movie that my heart is making_

 _Is a spesial project that only stars you_

 _The tittle is "My Crush"_

 _And I'm the only audience_

~keo~

 **Prolog**

 **Author POV**

"Me gustas tu, gustas tu~ Sutuduru johahaeyo~"

Ken melangkah riang di sepanjang koridor yang akan mengantarkannya menuju kelasnya. Tahun ajaran baru tentunya harus bahagia bukan. Meski harus berpisah dengan teman di kelas lama, tapi teman-teman baru telah menunggu. Sesekali ia bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar dari headset yang menempel di telinganya.

"Tada~~ my new class~~ yuhuuu~~!" girang Ken saat ia telah sampai di sebuah pintu kelas beruliskan 2-1 itu.

BRAK!

Ia menggeser pintu cukup keras, menyebabkan beberapa anak yang tengah melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing di dalam kelas terperanjat kaget.

"Annyeong~~!" pekiknya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tangannya melambai pada calon teman sekelasnya dua tahun ke depan. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lainnya hanya tersenyum geli. Ya, mereka semua mengenal Ken. Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Ken? Uke yang mampu membuat para seme dan yeoja di Jellyfish High School ingin membungkusnya pulang karena tingkahnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kyaa! Ken hyung!"

Ken mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah suara. Matanya melebar berbinar, "Hyukkie!" ia berlari dan langsung menerjang namja yang tadi memanggilnya itu, membuat si empunya tubuh sedikit limbung.

"Wahh! Aku tak menyangka akan sekelas denganmu!" pekiknya senang. Ia meloncat-loncat girang, membuat Hyuk juga ikut meloncat. Beberapa anak tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua namja itu di pagi hari.

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat papan pengumuman, hyung?" tanya Hyuk setelah mereka selesai dari acara meloncat-loncat bersama.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya! Tapi kan aku sengaja tak mau melihat nama teman-teman baruku. Biar surprise! Buktinya sekarang aku terkejut bertemu denganmu! Kekeke!"

Hyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja lah! By the way, hyung akan duduk dengan siapa?" Hyuk menarik bangkunya untuk kembali duduk.

Ken mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "Molla!" ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan matanya, menelusuri seluruh penjuru kelas dan kembali lagi menghadap Hyuk. "Denganmu saja yaa~~" pintanya dengan aegyo attack khasnya. Untung Hyuk sesama uke sepertinya, jika saja ia seme, sudah habis bibir sintal Ken ia lumat saat ini juga.

"Tapi aku akan duduk dengan Hongbin."

"Yahhh~~ kau tidak asik!" rajuknya. Bibirnya mengerucut membentuk pout imut yang menyebabkan seluruh seme dan yeoja di kelasnya menatapnya lapar.

"Baby!"

"Binnie hyung!"

Dan bibir Ken semakin mengerucut dikarenakan harus disuguhkan oleh pemandangan dua pasangan yang tengah berlovey dovey di depannya.

"Huh! Harusnya kalian sadar diri bahwa ini di depan umum!"

Hongbin melepaskan pelukannya kala mendengar gerutuan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Eh, Ken hyung! Sejak kapan hyung ada disini? Hyung sekelas dengan kami?"

Pertanyaan Hongbin sukses membuat Ken mendengus kesal dan Hyuk terkikik geli.

"Aku sudah daritadi di sini asal kau tahu saja!" sungutnya.

"Maaf aku tak melihatmu, hyung."

"Bagaimana kau melihatku, jika yang kau lihat hanya Hyukkie Baby mu itu saja?"

"Hyung cemburu?" tanya Hongbin dan Hyuk bersamaan, sukses membuat rasa kesal Ken semakin bertambah.

"Aku? Cemburu? Mana mungkin! Lihat saja, sebentar lagi akan ku buat kalian cemburu karena melihat kemesraan ku dengan Leo!"

Kedua pasangan itu terkekeh geli. "Hyung sudah mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, beratus kali malah! Tapi mana buktinya? Bahkan saat hyung menemukan botol air minum Leo hyung yang tertinggal di lapangan futsal saja, bukannya mengembalikannya, tapi hyung malah berlari jauh-jauh ke kelas hanya untuk mencari Binnie hyung dan memintanya mengembalikan botol minum itu kepada Leo hyung. Lalu bagaimana hyung bisa berpacaran dengannya jika begitu?"

Mata Ken berkaca-kaca saat mendengar Hyuk mengungkit kejadian yang sudah terjadi hampir setengah tahun yang lalu.

"Huee.. Hyukkie jahat.."

Melihat Ken yang akan menangis itu bukannya membuat Hyuk dan Hongbin berhenti menggodanya, tawa mereka malah makin kencang.

"Hueee..!"

Beberapa anak ingin menenangkan Ken, namun mereka lebih memilih mengambil handphone mereka. Ken yang merajuk seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun tak diberikan permen itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja tanpa diabadikan. Mian, Ken!^^

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berisik sekali?" suara bass seorang namja terdengar saat ia memasuki kelas 2-1 tersebut. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat melihat kedua sahabatnya, Hyuk dan Hongbin tengah tertawa sedangkan siswa yang lainnya sibuk dengan handphone mereka seakan sedang mengabadikan sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan! Pagi ku yang cerah terancam hancur!" dengus namja berkulit tan disampingnya.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang sekiranya dapat menyelamatkannya dari tindakan pembullyan itu, membuat Ken membalikkan badannya. Ia melihat sahabatnya yang lain –N dan Ravi– tengah berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Ravi yang merangkul bahu N.

"Eomma.." rajuknya.

"Omo! Uri cutie Ken! Kau kenapa, nak?"

Ken berlari menyerbu dua pasangan yang masih terkejut akan keadaan "anak" mereka.

"Hyukkie dan Hongbin membullyku~~ Huee..." adunya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher N.

Wajah N berubah dingin mendengarnya. "Sudah..sudah.. cupcupcup.. Jangan menangis lagi ya~~ Biar eomma yang mengurus mereka. Kau dengan appa dulu, eum?"

Ken mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Appa.. Huhuhu.."

Sang appa –Ravi– segera memeluk Ken. "Cupcupcup.. biarkan eommamu yang membalas mereka."

N melangkah menghampiri kedua pasangan yang belum menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi. "Yak! Kalian berdua!" pekik N membuat dua pasangan itu segera menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghadap siswa siswi yang masih merekam. "Sudah dulu ya. Kasian uri cutie Ken." dengan perkataan itu siswa siswi yang masih asik merekam pun segera menyimpan ponsel mereka. Wah.. akan ada perang rumah tangga yang seru nih di tahun ajaran baru, pikir mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada uri cutie Ken? Bisa-bisanya kalian membuat uri cutie Ken menangis di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini."

Hyuk menyenggol Hongbin untuk menjawab, namun Hongbin malah menatapnya seakan bertanya, 'kenapa harus aku?'. Kemudian Hyuk menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'kau kan semenya!', 'enak saja! Kau kan yang meledeknya!', 'oh.. jadi kau tak mau? Oke!'.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku bertanya, dan kalian malah bertatapan layaknya dua kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta! Oh my!" pekik N kesal. "Cepat jawab!"

Hongbin yang awalnya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hyuk, kembali menatap kekasihnya, dan sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah, karena kini Hyuk tengah memberinya tatapan puppy –Hyuk– eyes yang membuat Hongbin menelan ludahnya agar tak menarik Hyuk dan.. Hongbin menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sadarlah Hongbin! Pagi-pagi sudah berpikiran kotor!_ Makinya dalam hati. _Tapi Hyukkie.._

Hongbin baru saja ingin mengalihkan kepalanya untuk menatap kekasihnya yang masih setia memberikan tatapan puppy –Hyuk– eyes namun..

TAK!

"Adaw!" pekik namja berdimple yang kini tengah memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sedangkan si pelaku malah menatapnya garang. "Kenapa hyung pakai menjitakku segala sih?! Sakit tahu!" sungutnya.

"Salahmu sendiri mengacuhkanku dan malah pandang-pandangan dengan Hyukkie!"

"Tapi kan tetap saja tak perlu pakai jitak-jitakan segala!"

"Kau ini!"

Hongbin segera melindungi kepalanya agar tak mendapat jitakan kedua kalinya, sukses menghentikan N yang hampir menghadiahkan jitakan lagi pada namja berjulut _artwork_ itu. "Arrasoe.. arraseo~ tak perlu pakai jitak lagi dong! Kalau hyung mau tahu, sini aku beritahu!"

Hongbin memberi isyarat kepada N untuk mendekat, kemudian ia membisikkan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, N menjauhkan kepalanya kembali, menatap Ken yang masih berada di pelukan Ravi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Hongbin dan Hyuk. Ravi yang tak tahu menahu hanya menatap mereka bertiga bingung. Sedangkan Ken, yang merasa di khianati oleh eommanya, semakin merengut dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Ravi.

"Hueee.. eomma ikut-ikutan jahat seperti Hyuk dan Hongbin! Huee.. eomma sudah tak menyanyangiku lagi.. Huee..!"

Ravi memandang N seakan meminta penjelasan. Melihat kekasihnya yang kebingungan, N berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya yang masih berdiri di tempat semula dan dengan posisi sebelumnya, Ken berada di pelukanny. Namun bedanya sekarang namja yang masih diragukan umurnya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Namja berkulit tan itu membisikkan apa yang berhasil membuatnya berubah pikiran yang seharusnya membela Ken, malah ikut tertawa meledeknya.

Ravi menatap N setelah kekasihnya itu selesai menyampaikan penyebabnya tertawa. Namja bersuara bass itu menggigit bibirnya, menahan untuk tertawa, takut jika namja yang tengah berada di pelukannya semakin merajuk. Ia ingin membuat Ken tak merasa di khianati,

"Buahahahahaha!"

– namun gagal! Tawanya lepas begitu saja.

Menyadari bahwa semua orang mengkhianatinya, Ken segera melepas pelukannya. Dengan wajah memerah –akibat menangis dan menahan kesal– ia melangkah cepat menuju meja nomor 3, tepat di belakang meja Hyuk, meletakkan tasnya asal disana, sebelum melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya yang masih tertawa geli –kini mereka tertawa karna tingkah Ken–. Tak lupa sebelum keluar kelas, Ken menatap keempat sahabatnya sebal, menghentakkan kaki kesal layaknya anak kecil, kemudian langsung pergi menjauh dari orang-orang yang suka sekali meledeknya.

"Huh! Dasar semuanya pengkhianat!" gerutunya sebal, berlalu masih sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya jadi terkekeh geli.

~Keo~

Kedua alis namja berambut hitam itu sedikit berkerut, menatap aneh pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas barunya sembari menggerutu dan menghentakkan kakinya. Hampir saja ia bertabrakan dengan namja yang tiba-tiba keluar tersebut yang kini telah menghilang di balik koridor. Sebenarnya ia sedikit penasaran dengan namja yang bertindak layaknya anak kecil itu, tingkah kekanakkannya memaksa sebuah tarikan tipis, ya walaupun sangat tipis. Tapi pemikiran " _That's not my business!_ " membuatnya memilih untuk memasuki kelas barunya. Lagi-lagi alisnya dibuat berkerut dikarenakan suara tawa yang langsung menyapa indra pendengarannya. Mata elangnya menatap tajam pada sekumpulan namja yang menjadi oknum keributan di pagi hari yang indah itu. Ah, ia tahu siapa sekumpulan namja itu, Hongbin dan anggota "Geng" nya. Umpatan ia lontarkan dalam hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa hari-harinya kedepannya nanti pasti akan sangat berisik.

~Keo~

Hyuk seketika menghentikan tawanya saat melihat sesosok namja yang memasuki kelas sesaat setelah Ken pergi. Matanya membulat kaget.

"Hyung!" pekik Hyuk berbisik. Disenggolnya lengan Hongbin di sebelahnya yang masih asik tertawa ria.

"Hyung!" panggil Hyuk lagi di saat Hongbin masih tak menghiraukannya. Senggolannya yang kuat akhirnya menyadarkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Wae, Baby?"

Hyuk tak menjawab, hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke namja beraura dingin yang kini tengah melangkah ke arah mereka yang kemudian diikuti oleh Hongbin. Dan ya, mata Hongbin juga sukses melotot kaget melihat namja yang kini seakan menyisiri tempat kosong yang sekiranya bisa ia tempati.

Melihat tatapan kaget maknae di hadapan mereka, membuat Ravi dan N menghentikan tawa mereka dan menengok ke belakang. Dan lagi-lagi ekspresi terkejut nampak pada dua pasangan kekasih lainnya.

Gasp!

Pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan seketika mereka segera membalikkan pandangan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" bisik N.

"Molla, Hyung!" balas Hyuk.

"Aku tak melihat namanya." Itu Ravi yang berbisik.

"Aku juga! Hey! Dia berjalan kesini!" Seru Hongbin yang memmbuat empat namja itu seakan menahan nafas mereka.

Buk!

Namja yang menjadi objek obrolan mereka tersebut meletakkan tasnya di atas meja yang bangkunya masih kosong. Membuat keempat namja yang masih berdiri kikuk itu melihat ke arah tas hitam yang kini telah tergeletak cantik di atas meja tersebut.

"Hyung, kau mau duduk disitu?" tanya Hongbin cepat.

Namja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban.

"Ta–tapi.."

Namja bermata elang itu memandang Hongbin dingin seolah bertanya, _"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"_

Di tatap begitu, Hongbin jadi mengerut takut, bahkan Hyuk yang tak sengaja melihatnya saja sedikit mundur, bersembunyi di tubuh kekasihnya. Takut terkena amukan.

"Ah! Ani! Ani! Kau tentu saja boleh duduk disitu! Sangat boleh! Silahkan, Hyung!" jawab Hongbin gelagapan.

Tak menghiraukan aura yang kian mencekam, namja pembawa aura dingin itu lebih memilih bergegas keluar kelas. Ia sudah ada janji dengan anggota klubnya untuk melakukan latihan pagi yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan dikarenakan libur. Meninggalkan keempat namja yang kini menatap dua tas berlawanan –hitam dan putih– itu yang tergeletak manis diatas dua meja yang berdampingan tersebut.

"Ottokhaji? Bagaimana dengan uri cutie Ken?" tanya N _hopeless_ yang terlebih dahulu sadar dari acara mari–menatap–tas itu.

"Hueee.. apa yang harus kita lakukan?" rengeknya karna tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut. Digoyang-goyangkannya lengan Ravi seakan meminta kekasihnya itu untuk sadar.

"Huee.. Ken Hyung!" rengek Hyuk ikut-ikutan.

Ditariknya N ke dalam rangkulannya. "Sudahlah, bukankah malah bagus? Toh Ken Hyung jadi punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Leo Hyung kan?"

"Iya! Ravi Hyung benar. Hyukkie Baby jangan menangis lagi, nde?" bujuk Hongbin pada Hyukkie yang masih merengek-rengek.

Sedangkan di balik pilar di sebuah lapangan, terdapat namja imut yang kini tengah bersembunyi sembari memperhatikan lapangan futsal di depannya. Matanya menelusur menatap satu per satu namja-namja yang berada di lapangan futsal tersebut.

"Leo Hyung mana ya?" tanyanya, tanpa tahu bahwa ada kejutan besar yang akan menyambutnya sesaat setelah ia memasuki kelasnya nanti.

~Keo~

Ken memasuki ruang kelas dengan pipi menggembung lucu dan bibir yang mengerucut imut, memancing tatapan lapar dari para seme di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Ia kesal. Bagaimana tidak, jika pagi ini ia tidak melihat Leo Hyung kesayangannya. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi, kedua manik hitamnya tak menangkap sosok yang selalu dapat ia kenali bahkan hanya dengan melihat rambutnya saja. Moodnya semakin memburuk kala mengingat ia sedang melakukan aksi merajuk pada keempat teman baiknya.

"Kennie!/Hyungie!" panggil keempat namja itu bersamaan saat melihat Ken menduduki mejanya.

Namja berhidung kelewat mancung itu hanya menengok sebentar –masih dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu dan bibir mengerucut imut– kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dengan sedikit dengusan. Sungguh kekanakkan!

"Kennie~" panggil N. Biasanya "anaknya" itu akan segera luluh jika sudah "eomma" nya yang turun tangan. Tapi mungkin dikarenakan mood Ken yang memang sedang jelek, jadi bukannya menengok atau menanggapi, dia malah melesakkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya N pada ketiga temannya. Namja berkulit tan itu baru saja akan bangkit dan menghampiri Ken, namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Mata keempat namja itu membulat, mereka menelan ludah gugup saat Leo menarik tempat duduk tepat di depan Hongbin, menimbulkan sedikit deritan yang mengusik namja bersurai hazel di sampingnya. Ken kemudian mengangkat wajahnya, menopangkannya pada kedua tangannya di meja, pandangannya terarah pada kaca di sebelah kanannya.

"Huft.. Leo hyung kemana sih? Kenapa tadi tidak ada ya?" gumamnya pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar jelas oleh keempat temannya dan tentu saja namja yang kini telah menutup buku yang baru saja ia buka karna mendengar namanya di sebut oleh namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

Sedangkan keempat namja di belakang mereka sudah saling berpegangan tangan karna terlalu gugup. Was-was dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Leo selanjutnya.

"Kau mencariku?"

Ah, Ken tahu suara ini. Suara lembut yang sangat ia sukai. "Ya ampun, aku sampai berhalusinasi mendengar suara Leo hyung karna tidak melihatnya pagi ini." Ia menutup kedua pipinya yang memerah karna merona, senyum malu menghiasi wajah imutnya.

' _Imut'_ pikir Leo saat matanya menangkap tingkah menggemaskan namja di sampingnya ini.

"Hey, kau mencariku?" ulang Leo, namun kali ini ia menggapai bahu namja di sampingnya. Membuat mau tak mau, namja imut itu menengok ke arah seseorang yang memegang bahunya.

"Iya, aku mencari Leo hyung tadi! Tapi Leo hyung tidak ada di lapangan futsal seperti biasanya!" rajuknya imut. Seakan orang yang didepannya ini adalah orang lain. Bukan namja pujaan hati yang tengah ia bicarakan dari tadi.

"Kennie!"

"Hyungie!"

Keempat temannya memanggil Ken berbisik, berharap Ken segera sadar bahwa Leo lah yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Di panggil begitu terus akhirnya Ken pun sadar, ia menengok ke arah keempat temannya dengan kesal. Oh, dia masih ingat bahwa ia sedang dalam mode merajuknya dan keempat temannya ini kenapa malah memanggilnya.

"Mwo?" sebalnya.

"Leo!" bisik mereka tanpa suara, bersamaan dengan tangan mereka yang menunjuk sosok yang sebenarnya berada tepat di hadapan Ken, namun tak namja imut itu sadari. Sedangkan namja yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka hanya memandang datar pemandangan aneh di depannya.

Ken mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan temannya yang berisyarat tanpa suara sembari menunjuk teman sebangku barunya. Ah, omong-omong teman sebangku baru, ia belum berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya ini. Lupakan saja keempat temannya yang masih berisyarat tidak jelas. Melihat gerak mulut mereka lama-lama membuat Ken pusing. Lebih baik ia berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya yang baru saja.

"Oh iya! Kita kan belum berkenalan!" seru Ken, menghentikan gerak mulut dan tubuh keempat namja yang sedari tadi sudah seperti orang aneh karna berusaha membuat Ken menyadari bahwa namja pujaannya adalah teman sebangkunya yang baru. Sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia. Ya, mungkin mereka terlalu panik hingga tak melupakan bahwa sahabat mereka yang satu ini memang tidak bisa mengerti isyarat begitu. Di jabarkan dengan frontal saja terkadang masih tidak mengerti, apalagi hanya dengan kode.

"Namaku Lee Jaehwan! Kau bisa memanggilku Ken, atau Kennie atau Hwannie! Terserah kau saja!" riangnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Senyum indah merekah dari bibir seksinya.

Namja di depannya hanya menatapnya datar.

Ken mengerjapkan matanya. "Omong-omong, kau mirip dengan Leo hyung! Apa kau kembarannya? Tapi setahuku Leo hyung tak punya kembaran." Monolog Ken, bibirnya mengerucut dengan dahi berkerut, salah satu pose berpikir yang seketika membuat siswa siswi lain di kelas itu yang melihatnya langsung memekik gemas.

Lain halnya dengan keempat sahabatnya yang hanya dapat menepuk dahinya, sebal akan kelakuan Ken yang terkadang terlalu polos mendekati bodoh.

Namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Ken lagi-lagi memuji keimutan teman sebangku barunya itu tanpa sadar, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku Jung Taekwoon, Leo. Dan aku tidak memiliki saudara kembar." Balasnya.

Ken mengerjapkan matanya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Kau.. Leo..hyung?" tanyanya takut-takut, tangannya yang sedari tadi terulur, ditariknya secara teratur.

Leo hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya sebagai jawaban'Ya'.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR LEO HYUNG?!" pekiknya, mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di kelas itu. Ia reflek berdiri, matanya melotot kaget.

Leo memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sedikit.

' _Eomma! Leo hyung! Leo hyung duduk denganku! Eomma.. ottokhe?'_ inner Ken. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang.

"A..a..aku.. Le..o.. Ak..u.. hyu..ng.. –

Dan sosok ramping itu pun terhuyung jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Leo karna terlalu kaget dengan apa yang baru diketahuinya.

TBC

Yuhuuuu~~ this is my first Keo's fanfic. Aku sebenlumnya gak pernah nulis fanfiction Yaoi, apalagi Keo. Biasanya sih straight, itupun jarang. So, maafkan kemampuan menulis dan pemilihan diksi atau ide pasaran yang ku buat. Walaupun kemarin-kemarin pernah nulisnya yang straight, aku akui sekarang aku jadi seorang fujoshi! Kekeke~~ dari dulu sih sebenernya udah suka sama pair Kaihun, dan merambat ke Kihyun, dan ya.. pair paling ngegemesin sampe pen ku jadiin real tu ya si Keo ini~~ Uhhh apalagi makin kesini makin banyak aja Keo moment~~ makin ngebuat hati ku tak sanggup untuk melihat moment mereka~~

Btw, ini awalnya mau remake dari fanfic straight dengan pair lain, tapi entah kenapa malah jadi cerita baru. Awalnya juga cuma mau dibuat oneshoot, tapi kok kayaknya kepanjangan ya kalo oneshoot. So, ku buat aja dulu prolognya gituuu.

Semoga menghibur dan tolong RnR yaaa, so aku tahu ini fanfic layak untuk ku lanjutkan atau tidak, hehe. Thanks for reading guys!^^


End file.
